Home Care Service
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Cannon Verse- Post-War. Sakura is sick and it's up to him taking care of her. Just because she's the medic, it doesn't mean he can't take care of her too.


**A/N** : yeah... Sick Sakura story, guys... I felt like making a fluffy one this time. Hope you enjoy.

*  
Three fast knocks on a wooden door and another day for him had begun. It was an unusual cold spring morning in Konoha and, on the way to his pink haired girlfriend's house, the amount of sneezes and coaches did not pass unseen by his dark orbs. People surely hadn't foreseen that the night before would have been so cold. For those who had left the windows opened or had decided to sleep shirtless, the so effective cold of the season made sure to pay them a visit and wake them up in the morning with a loud sneeze and an annoying headache. Perks of being a human, for sure. Luckily, for him, his immunity and his necessity of sleeping with everything closed; had been strong enough not to let his nose get red or clogged. His girlfriend, he concluded, was surely gonna have a lot of work at the hospital and, knowing so, he would make sure not let her sleep any longer. Not even 5 more minutes. Not even if she invited him to join her. That girl was really up to anything not to wake up early. But, unfortunately, her job wouldn't let her do so. She had to take care of people. Even if she didn't even know how to take care of herself.

It had been almost 5 minutes already since he had exposed his hand to the cold material of her door and, yet, no sign of the owner of the house. Normal people would have already left, but, since he was far from being a normal person, Sasuke insisted on staying. He knew his girlfriend was home and her chakra signature wasn't the only thing that would denounced her presence. Making him wait for so long was typical of that girl. Most of the times she wouldn't even hear the knocks for her sleep mode was still on and holding her back in the land of dreams. Those two really had a problem with that on the beginning of that whole being a gentleman thing. The Uchiha once waited for more than half hour outside just to see her rushing out practically in pajamas to go to an important meeting. That girl would never change, for sure. And, because of that, the raven haired boy already had a copy of the keys of her apartment. It was time for him to wake her up on the old Uchiha style. A style that was, surely, more than just embarrassing for the girl.

" sleepyhead..."

With a sigh and a faint smile, Sasuke finally used one of his teammate's privileges to enter her house. With the privileges he had gained as a boyfriend, though, the Uchiha made sure to read her correspondence and to look around that mess she called apartment for any possible hint of what had made her sleep so late in the last night. Most of the times he would find all the paperwork still on the table. Some of the times, he would even find her pink head resting over those piles. But, on that time, there were no traces of work on that mess. Instead, his black orbs identified a completely empty- no, not even half empty- bottle of cough syrup. Perhaps the seasonal cold had paid her a visit too. Something didn't feel right around that place.

With a bit more concerned expression, Sasuke started to take notice on the smallest details. Empty boxes of tissues in the trash, inhalant bowls resting on the sink and the classic thermometer on the center table. That idiot, he thought. She had probably slept uncovered again and gotten sick too. How come she could be so reckless? And she didn't even bother on calling him for help. Sakura was certainly a stubborn medic, such thing was known by everyone already. And that made every difference on the level of the scold he would give her. Just because she was sick it didn't mean he would go easy on her. If she could handle a cold like that, she certainly could handle him.

As he carefully aligned the letters that were spread around her floor, a loud noise came from where her room was supposed to be. Such a loud noise that made the whole apartment shake as if an earthquake had began. A noise that came directly from her nostrils. Her sneezes were, certainly, a dangerous move to be used against enemies. Scaring them would be quite easy. Fortunately, he knew that, behind that monstrous sneeze, a cute pink haired girl could be found. A cute and sick pink haired girl he called girlfriend. And he wasn't scared at all.

" Sakura, are you okay?" He screamed from the living room.

" y-yeah!" The answer came a little congested. "I'll be there in a second..."

Her answer was quickly followed by a strong sound and he knew she had fallen from her bed. Her loud steps echoed around the place and he concluded she had gone to the bathroom and, eventually, back to her room to grab something to wear. Sasuke was sure that breakfast wasn't crossing her mind at that moment, let alone staying home and rest. As it was said before, Sakura is a stubborn girl and a simple cold wouldn't stop her from working. And, indeed, she was right. The cold wouldn't, but the boy with dark hair and dark pearls would. Depending on her condition, there was no way Uchiha Sasuke would let her go to work.

Minutes later a figure with pink messed hair appeared from the hallway with her black training top about to be covered by her red shirt. Her skirt had been folded up to help her running around and her forehead protector was being held by her teeth. No problem until there. That was how a late Sakura would always be dressed- when she was dressed- in the morning. But, looking a little closer, the evidences of that illness were screaming. The dark circles around her eyes were starting to have dark circles and her nose did look like Santa's leading reindeer. All of that and the clear lack of balance in her feet. He was sure she was going to fall sooner or later. And, of course, he would make sure to catch her.

" morning, Sasuke-k-k- ACHOO!"

" hn. Morning. Are you sure you're okay?" He said, handling her the cup of coffee he had previously prepared for her.

" of course. It's just a sneeze. Thank you."

" it doesn't look like just a sneeze."

" I'm fine, don't worry..." She took a sip. "I'm a medic, remember?" She said, blinking at him with her right eye and pointing her indicator finger to the sky. Dizziness clearly taking over all of her muscles.

"That's why I'm so worried."

" hum." She started, finishing the coffee and heading to the kitchen to place the cup on the sink. "Really funny... I've surpassed my everyone, remember? I've healed master during the war... I guess I know what I'm saying."

" I think you meant you surpassed the Godaime and healed everyone, right?" He smirked and she turned her eyes, shaking her head.

" you got the idea... Hn. The point is: I'm perfectly capable of going to work. I even have a surgery today."

" what!?" His eyes widened.

" exactly what you heard. Now let's go!"

She said, opening the door and taking a deep breath. A deep breath that was the last thing she remembered before everything becoming dark for some seconds. What he had foreseen, indeed, happened. Sakura lost her strengths and, right before his eyes, the girl that had been bragging about herself and her health condition did succumb to her current state. If not for his focus and ability to wait for the unstoppable, her big forehead would have met the concrete part of her doorstep. Sakura is, doubtlessly, an annoying girl. Specially when she's sick.

Thanks to his extreme speed, the worried boyfriend prevented her fall. He placed his body aside from hers and pulled her back to his chest. Those two ended up in a quite similar position to the one from the time when she rescued him from another dimension, except that, this time, they were closer than before and the only one on fire was the pinkette. And that was all the fever's doing.

" and thanks to me... You've made it." She said, with her eyes closed and a thin dizzy smile on her lips.

" you idiot... There is no way I'm letting you go to work today."

" eh?! Why not?" Her eyes opened but they were certainly not looking at Sasuke. At any of the Sasukes.

" Tch. So annoying... How many hours did you sleep this night?"

" Uhm... Let me see... I finished all the paper work and... Then I got home around... 2:30am? Considering that I still took a shower and watched some tv, you can say 3 or 4 hours."

She nodded and his wish was to smack that reckless head of hers. How come she was the best medic in the ninja world? After that, the Uchiha would start dragging her out of that hospital every night and make sure she got home, ate something and dried her hair before sleeping since he could bet she had forgotten about it as well. The human race is surely lost in her hands.

A sigh escaped his lips.

" you are impossible, Sakura..."

" no, I'm annoying, remember?"

" annoying and impossible... And, damn! You're burning in fever!"

" people don't burn, Sasuke-kun... Unless you use your eyes... Then, yeah, they burn..."

" Tch, you're getting delusional. I'm taking you back inside."

" no no no..."

" you have no saying here, annoying girl."

" I'm not going anywhere."

She said, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest and stomping both of her feet on the ground. Sakura wasn't gonna cooperate at all that time. Not that she usually did in those cases, to be honest. Unfortunately, for her, the boy she chose to love couldn't care less about her opinion in that state.

His dark orbs gave her one last chance to be a good girl and walk back inside. Sasuke looked at her and all the pinkette did was pouting like a kid. A cute pout, he admitted. Still, just because she was cute it didn't mean she was free from him. She would never be free from him.

 _Never._

One last sigh came from him before he took a look around. It was still too early for people to be out so it was not like many eyes would see what he was about to do. If the wrong person- such as Naruto- saw, his dark image could be easily replaced by a perverted one. And he didn't want it to happen, right?

Like a potato bag- a lighter and cuter pink haired potato bag-, the Uchiha lifted the girl and threw her over his shoulders. Even if she fought back with weak punches, nothing really stopped him from taking her back inside, locking the door and placing her on the couch where he could keep a good eye on her. Leaving her in her room was a dangerous thing, he knew. There was a window there and, to a sick Sakura who's being held prisoner, a window is more than enough to cause Sasuke trouble. So, in order to prevent an accident, the Uchiha turned on the television, gave her the remote control and wrapped two blankets over her body. Even if she was still pouting, the red nose simply didn't let her seem serious. Chubby was a better definition.

" you're staying here while I prepare you a soup. I'll also call Tsunade and tell her you're staying home. They will find someone to replace you on the surgery. Apart from the cough syrup, what else did you take?"

" hn, why don't you find that out by yourself, doctor Sasuke?" She said, looking away from him. Silly girl, he thought.

" well..." He said, approaching her and turning her chin to face him. " if you really want me to find out," he activated the sharingan. " you know I can do it." He smirked.

" Tch." She set her chin free. Sasuke wasn't really joking at that time. " just some aspirins..."

" good... I'll go get you something for your fever. Don't go anywhere."

" it's not like I have a choice, right?"

" you learn fast." He smirked and she grunted. " but, think positively, you're the first girl who's ever gonna have such a sexy Uchiha as a personal doctor."

" oh, the first? Then will there be more?"

" first and only."

" hn... Better this way then." She smirked back, sighing. "Tch... I guess I can try to enjoy this a little... Just a little and just for today."

" well, coming from you, it's already something..."

" you better prepare me a really good soup, Uchiha... And, after finishing that, you also better get back here. If I'm not going to work, you're not training as well."

" Uhm... Changing a sparing section with my best friend for a chance to stay the whole day with my girlfriend..." He smiled. " even if you weren't sick, I would make up something just to stay here with you."

A strong blush was spread around her face but, luckily, it was mistaken by the fever. Perhaps having her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, there to take care of her wouldn't be that bad. Cuddling and watching movies in a cold day were the best things to be done in the world, and, luckily, Sakura wasn't going to have to do it alone. She had him to share the blankets and the couch and her whole life. What else could she want more? Definitely, being sick wasn't that bad.

" I'm waiting then..."

" I'll be right back."

With such things said, the Uchiha went to the kitchen to prepare them some tea while the girl looked for a good horror movie for them to watch together. It was only when he got there that something crossed his mind. Something good and heart warming. A feeling like never before. At that time, he would be the one taking care of her. He would have to be strong for her and, after so long being forced to be indestructible, the Haruno girl was finally gonna need him. Being something simple as making a tea or not really hard as keeping an eye on her, Sasuke was happy to be able to do something solid for her. He was happy to be able to take care of the one person who had become so important to him. He was happy to be there with her. And such thing, wether she was sick or not, would never change.

After swallowed medicines and calls made, the couple finally settled down to watch a movie. Their bodies were perfectly placed together and warmed under those blankets as the Uchiha had the girl wrapped around his arms. Spending a whole day like that wouldn't be that bad, for sure. On that moment, the Uchiha was certainly thanking that cold for catching his stubborn girl. What an amazing cold spring morning it had turned out to.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
